CRS Reports - 2016
Overview The following are the Congressional Research Service reports published in 2016 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. CRS Reports are often updated; many are updated multiple times. The links below are to the most recent version of the Report. December * Defense Primer: Intelligence Support to Military Operations (CRS In Focus) (Dec. 30, 2016). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (Dec. 28, 2016). * Tribal Broadband: Status of Deployment and Federal Funding Programs (Dec. 20, 2016). * The FCC's Rules and Policies Regarding Media Ownership, Attribution, and Ownership Diversity (Dec. 16, 2016). * DOE’s Office of Electricity Delivery and Energy Reliability (OE): A Primer, with Appropriations for FY2017 (Dec. 13, 2016). * Password Sharing May Be a Federal Crime: Nosal Part I (and II) (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Dec. 9, 2016). * Defense Primer: Cyberspace Operations (CRS In Focus) (Dec. 8, 2016). * Cybersecurity: Critical Infrastructure Authoritative Reports and Resources (Dec. 6, 2016). * Internet Sales and State Taxes: Policy Issues (CRS Insight) (Dec. 1, 2016). * What Happens if Johnny Hacks His Seventh Grade Report Card? (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Dec. 1, 2016). * European Union Efforts to Counter Disinformation (Dec. 1, 2016). November * Internet Governance and the Domain Name System: Issues for Congress (Nov. 18, 2016). * Justice Department's Role in Cyber Incident Response (CRS Insight) (Nov. 15, 2016). * Intelligence Community Programs, Management, and Enduring Issues (Nov. 8, 2016). * Intelligence Community Spending: Trends and Issues (Nov. 8, 2016). * Internet Gambling: Policy Issues for Congress (Nov. 7, 2016). * The Terrorist Screening Database and Preventing Terrorist Travel (Nov. 7, 2016). October * Video Broadcasting of Congressional Proceedings (Oct. 28, 2016). * Framing Spectrum Policy: Legislative Initiatives (Oct. 26, 2016). * Did a Thermostat Break the Internet? (CRS Insight) (Oct. 26, 2016). * Cybersecurity: Legislation, Hearings, and Executive Branch Documents (Oct. 21, 2016). * Next Steps for Auction of TV Broadcast Airwaves to Commercial Carriers (CRS Insight) (Oct. 17, 2016). * Social Media in the House of Representatives: Frequently Asked Questions (Oct. 7, 2016). * Should the U.S. Relinquish Its Authority Over the Internet Domain Name System? (CRS Insight) (Oct. 5, 2016). September * Encryption: Frequently Asked Questions (Sept. 28, 2016). * The Yahoo! Data Breach--Issues for Congress (CRS Insight) (Sept. 26, 2016). * Nanotechnology: A Policy Primer (Sept. 15, 2016). * The Microsoft Ireland Decision: U.S. Appeals Court Rules that ECPA Does Not Require Internet Service Providers To Produce Electronic Communications Stored Overseas (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Sept. 12, 2016). * Digital Searches and Seizures: Overview of Proposed Amendments to Rule 41 of the Rules of Criminal Procedure (Sept. 8, 2016). * The Advocacy of Terrorism on the Internet: Freedom of Speech Issues and the Material Support Statutes (Sept. 8, 2016). * Patent Cases in the October 2015 Term of the U.S. Supreme Court: Halo Electronics v. Pulse Electronics and Cuozzo Speed Technologies v. Lee (Sept. 7, 2016). * Next Steps for Auction of TV Broadcast Airwaves to Commercial Carriers (CRS Insight) (Sept. 1, 2016). August * Stealing Trade Secrets and Economic Espionage: An Overview of the Economic Espionage Act (Aug. 19, 2016). * Next Steps for Auction of TV Broadcast Airwaves to Commercial Carriers (CRS Insight) (Aug. 15, 2016). * Cybersecurity Issues and Challenges: In Brief (Aug. 12, 2016). * Repair, Modification, or Resale of Software-Enabled Consumer Electronic Devices: Copyright Law Issues (Aug. 11, 2016). * The Federal Circuit Rules on Trademarks Considered Offensive: May Affect Redskins Trademark Dispute (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Aug. 4, 2016). July * The First Responder Network (FirstNet) and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (July 28, 2016). * An Apparent First in U.S. Law Enforcement Use of Unmanned Ground Vehicles (CRS Insight) (July 26, 2016). * Encryption and the “Going Dark” Debate (July 20, 2016). * State Voter Identification Requirements: Analysis, Legal Issues, and Policy Considerations (July 5, 2016). * The Freedom of Information Act Turns Fifty & Is Revised (CRS Legal Sidebar) (July 1, 2016). June * Digital Searches and Seizures: Overview of Proposed Amendments to Rule 41 of the Rules of Criminal Procedure (June 29, 2016). * Nanotechnology: A Policy Primer {June 28, 2016). * U.S. Semiconductor Manufacturing: Industry Trends, Global Competition, Federal Policy (June 27, 2016). * Office of Science and Technology Policy (OSTP): History and Overview (June 22, 2016). * Protecting Civil Aviation from Cyberattacks (CRS Insights) (June 18, 2015) (full-text). * The First Responder Network (FirstNet) and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (June 17, 2016). * 1st Circuit Green Lights Suit against Mobile App for Violating Video Privacy Law (CRS Legal Sidebar) (June 16, 2016). * Social Media for Emergencies and Disasters: Overview and Policy Considerations (June 15, 2016). * The Corporation for Public Broadcasting: Federal Funding and Issues (June 14, 2016). * A Patent/Innovation Box as a Tax Incentive for Domestic Research and Development (June 13, 2016). * The Future of Internet Governance: Should the U.S. Relinquish Its Authority Over ICANN? (June 10, 2016). * The FDA Medical Device User Fee Program: MDUFA IV Reauthorization (June 6, 2016). * Video Relay Service: Program Funding and Reform (June 3, 2016). * The EMV Chip Card Transition: Background, Status, and Issues for Congress (June 3, 2016). * The Federal Information Technology Acquisition Reform Act (FITARA): Frequently Asked Questions (June 1, 2016). * Promoting Global Internet Freedom: Government and Industry Initiatives (June 1, 2016). May * Intellectual Property Rights Violations: Federal Civil Remedies and Criminal Penalties Related to Copyrights, Trademarks, Patents, and Trade Secrets (May 27, 2016). * Social Media in Congress: The Impact of Electronic Media on Member Communications (May 26, 2016). * U.S.-EU Data Privacy: From Safe Harbor to Privacy Shield (May 19, 2016). * Access to Government Information in the United States: A Primer (Mar. 18, 2016). * Framing Spectrum Policy: Legislative Initiatives (May 18, 2016). * The EMV Chip Card Transition: Background, Status, and Issues for Congress (May 17, 2016). * National Security Space Launch at a Crossroads (May 13, 2016). * Information Warfare: DOD’s Response to the Islamic State Hacking Activities (May 10, 2016). * Delivery Drones: Coming to the Sky Near You? (CRS Legal Sidebar) (May 6, 2016). * Federal Lifeline Program: Frequently Asked Questions (May 2, 2016). April * The First Responder Network (FirstNet) and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (Apr. 28, 2016). * Protection of Trade Secrets: Overview of Current Law and Legislation (Apr. 22, 2016). * Freedom of Information Act Legislation in the 114th Congress: Issue Summary and Side-by-Side Analysis (Apr. 21, 2016). * What's on Television? The Intersection of Communications and Copyright Policies (Apr. 20, 2016). * The Federal Communications Commission: Current Structure and Its Role in the Changing Telecommunications Landscape (Apr. 15, 2016). * Lethal Autonomous Weapon Systems: Issues for Congress (Apr. 14, 2016). * The Internet Tax Freedom Act: In Brief (Apr. 13, 2016). * Surveillance of Foreigners Outside the United States Under Section 702 of the Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Act (FISA) (Apr. 13, 2016). * The U.S. Intelligence Community: Selected Cross-Cutting Issues (Apr. 12, 2016). * Friended, but not Friends: Federal Ethics Authorities Address Role of Social Media in Politics (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Apr. 12, 2016). * Municipal Broadband: Background and Policy Debate (Apr. 6, 2016). * Federal Lifeline Program: Modernization and Reform (Apr. 5, 2016) * Telemarketing Regulation: National and State Do Not Call Registries (Apr. 1, 2016). March * Cybersecurity: Legislation, Hearings, and Executive Branch Documents (Mar. 30, 2016). * Office of Science and Technology Policy (OSTP): History and Overview (Mar. 28, 2016). * Telehealth and Telemedicine: Description and Issues (Mar. 29, 2016). * Internet Governance and the Domain Name System: Issues for Congress (Mar. 23, 2016). * The Future of Internet Governance: Should the U.S. Relinquish Its Authority Over ICANN? (Mar. 22, 2016). * Access to Government Information In the United States: A Primer (Mar. 18, 2016). * Cybersecurity: Critical Infrastructure Authoritative Reports and Resources (Mar. 8, 2016). * Encryption: Selected Legal Issues (Mar. 3, 2016). * Cybersecurity: Education, Training, and R&D Authoritative Reports and Resources (Mar. 3, 2016). * Cybersecurity: Overview Reports and Links to Government, News, and Related Resources (Mar. 2, 2016). February * Perspectives on Federal Cybersecurity Spending (Feb. 25, 2016). * Daily Fantasy Sports: Industry Trends, Legal and Regulatory Issues, and Policy Options (Feb. 24, 2016). * Encryption and Evolving Technology: Implications for U.S. Law Enforcement Investigations (Feb. 18, 2016). * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Background, Funding, and Activities (Feb. 16, 2016). * Intelligence Spending: In Brief (Feb. 16, 2016). * U.S.-EU Data Privacy: From Safe Harbor to Privacy Shield (Feb. 12, 2016). * Renewed Crypto Wars? (CRS Insight) (Feb. 9, 2016). * What Does the Gig Economy Mean for Workers? (CRS Report R44365) (Feb. 5, 2016). January * Unmanned Aircraft Operations in Domestic Airspace: U.S. Policy Perspectives and the Regulatory Landscape (Jan. 27, 2016). * Judicial Redress Act 101-What to Know as Senate Contemplates Passing New Privacy Law (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Jan. 21, 2016). * Money for Something: Music Licensing in the 21st Century (Jan. 19, 2016). * Intelligence Authorization Legislation for FY2014 and FY2015: Provisions, Status, Intelligence Community Framework (Jan. 12, 2016). * Cybersecurity: Legislation, Hearings, and Executive Branch Documents (Jan. 15, 2016). * The Trans-Pacific Partnership (TPP): In Brief (Jan. 8, 2016). * The Federal Cybersecurity Workforce: Background and Congressional Oversight Issues for the Departments of Defense and Homeland Security (Jan. 8, 2016) * Using Data to Improve Defense Acquisitions: Background, Analysis, and Questions for Congress (Jan. 5, 2016) * Legislative Support Resources: Offices and Websites for Congressional Staff (Jan. 6, 2016). * Big Data in U.S. Agriculture (Jan. 6, 2016). * Using Data to Improve Defense Acquisitions: Background, Analysis, and Questions for Congress (Jan. 5, 2016). Other CRS Reports The following entries list other CRS Reports by year: • 1981 • 1985 • 1987 • 1988 • 1991 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2017 • 2018 • 2019 Category:Publication Category:2016